Max's Adventure
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: Max finally gets a Pokemon and starts his journey. Although a few obstacles happen to be in the way... (STORY IS BETTER THAN DESCRIPTION! I PROMISE!)
1. Receiving Treecko

Nothing could ruin this day. A 10 year old walked into the woods, pushing up his wide-eyed glasses. Today was the day where he had waited 10 years for, after watched his sister brag about her Pokemon for 3 years and now he could brag to her. He knew this forest really well, and could almost…

"MIGHTYENA!" A loud roar was heard in a distance. Max ran over and saw 5 vicious dark type dogs confronting a middle aged man. The man panted, crawling on the floor trying to get away as the canines howled.

"Please, save me!"

Max rolled his eyes. May had been in a scenario like this with Poochyenas and Max already knew what to do. He ran over, and grabbed a poke ball. Long ago, he had already decided which one he wanted.

"Pound!" He yelled. His Treecko looked at him in confusion but knew his authority as the man nodded. The Mightyenas winced as the Treecko slapped them with his tail. They tackled the Treecko and the gecko crumpled against the wall.

"Use the other 3 please!"

Max grinned, "Naw, I want to practice with Treecko."

The man screamed as the Mightyenas were starting too ignore Treeko and focus on the man. "JUST KEEP THEM AWAY!"

"Treecko, absorb!"

The gecko stood up as the health was drained from the wolves. The Mightyenas all started biting.

"Treecko, dodge!"

His starter rolled out of the way from ice fang, poison fang, and fire fang. Thunder fang clamped his tail. At least the super effective ones missed

"Leer, then pound!"

With a death glare, the Mightyena backed off from his tail, only to be slapped.

The lead Mightyena jumped with Crunch after a long time of slapping and glaring. Treecko passed out.

Max shivered. He might actually need to use the Torchic and Mudkip. Before he could, the dogs pounced on him. 1 put a paw on each limb. The leader walked up and planted his paw on Max's face.

"AHH!"

The jaws all glowed a different color. The man was passed out. A purple, red, yellow, blue, and black fang all lowered after a loud howl.


	2. Meeting Mightyena

Max closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something that he'd never felt before about the lead Mightyena.

"Poochy? Is that you?"  
The other Mightyenas snorted and looked confused at the nickname.

The lead Mightyena glanced at Max, and images popped up in his brain.

 _Bullied by siblings at birth. Teased for very little attack power and weakness. Meeting a boy, a boy who fed him and left, promising to see him again. Being captured in a net. Learning a powerful attack under his guidance. Impressing his siblings and running off, for he did not want to impress THEM. Joining a pack of Poochyenas, slowly fighting and struggling. He taught all of them how to evolve and the lead Mightyena promoted him over and over until he was leader of the pack._ The Mightyena yipped, and jumped on Max. Max hugged him and laughed. "You're back! I knew I would see you again!"

The other Mightyenas bowed their heads to Max, for he was a friend to the alpha.

Max woke the unconscious man up. "Max is that you?"

"Yes professor Birch!"

"Well, I can't believe how long its been! And how you saved me! Doing quite a better job with that Treecko than your sister and Mudkip, although don't tell her that."

Max laughed. He heard stories.

"How is your family?"

"Fine!" Max chirped, "And you?"

"Good, although could have been better without the attack during my research. Are you here for your pokemon?"

"Yes, although I really want Treecko."

"Since you like him so much and an amazing Mightyena battler, take him!"

"Although Professor, he fainted."

"Well, good for first try. Lets take him to the Pokemon Center. Say, where are the Mighteynas anyway?" Professor Birch laughed jollily.

"Oh, Poochy and the rest? They are right here."

Birch screamed as the pack of wolves batted each other (for teasing the lead about "Poochy" but that wasn't important). Max laughed as his pack of wolves followed him to the center


	3. Receiving Slakoth

After the Pokemon center, Max hugged his Treecko.

"You are now mine!" He said to the gecko pokemon.

Treecko felt honored. He heard horror stories from a Mudkip about how bad his temporary trainer was. She had yelled 'Water gun' and pointed at her face, causing Mudkip to attack her. Then yelling at Mudkip and choosing Torchic. He also heard from Mudkip about the other trainer. Everyone had snorted when the trainer asked 'DURRR, IS THIS A FIRE TYPE.' and pointed at Treecko (a different one). Well, at least that was how Mudkip said it was. Luckily, **this** boy seemed to know what he was doing, although he had made Treecko faint in the battle. But hey, he did fight hard with a level 5 pokemon.

Max received his Pokeballs and Pokedex, feeling overjoyed. This was the day he waited for his whole life (well, he is only 10, so….)! He had said goodbye to the Mightyena pack, and told them to try to not maul anymore trainers and researchers. Then, Max was ready with his Pokenav.

Although he wanted to go on his journey immediately, he knew he had to go home first.

His mother cried as he hugged her and his father, the Petalburg city gym leader, Norman, patted him on the back and handed him a pokeball.

"Here, Max. I know you already received a Pokemon, but since you are so used to having a strategy with my Vigoroth and Slaking, take this."

"A Slakoth? COOL!" Max received his Slakoth and badge case. "Do I get a badge from your gym to?"  
"No," Norman laughed, "That would be unfair since you fought with my pokemon."

"Here," Caroline hugged Max as she handed him supplies

"Thanks mom."

"You are welcome Max. Have a great journey"

Max started running ahead, waving goodbye, with his Treecko bounding after him.


	4. Evolving Slakoth

"Treecko!" Max yelled wondering about the fate of his pokemon

With a loud explosion, there stood the gecko, with a fainted bird behind.

"Great job! Poke ball!" Max hurled a poke ball, and it glowed twice. Then, Taillow flew off as Max sighed.

In this forest, he caught a Shroomish. Unluckily for him, that was all he caught.

 _Don't worry. Ash had some problem like this once._

Max was then really hungry. After Ash and Brock left, May didn't want him along that much, so he got used to his mother's cooking at home. At least he remembered to pack...

"Slakoth!" yawned a lazy sloth, with crumbs all over his mouth

"UGH! SLAKOTH! You ate everything?"

So far, Slakoth was kind of useless. He ate, slept, deposited his (let's say digested food)into Max's backpack. Slakoth wouldn't fight in battle. Well, then again he only knew scratch and yawn. Max's eyebrow twitched. His father did say how hard they are to raise even if they evolved at low levels for a pokemon. They were easier versions of Snorlax.

Max sighed as he dumped out the crumbs and waste. If Ash trained a Snorlax at 10, he should at least...

"HEY TRAINER! WANNA BATTLE?"

"Sure." Max was low on money

"Zigzagoon!"

"Shroomish!"

"Stun spore!"

"Sand attack"

"Poison powder!"

"Sand attack again!"

Shroomish struggled to see. Sand clumps were in his eye.

"Tackle!" yelled the trainer

Zigzagoon darted forward as fast as it could, (despite being hit with stun spore) and rammed into the mushroom.

"Headbutt!"

Shroomish swayed wildly, trying to hit Zigzagoon, who darted in circles occasionally attacking

"RETURN! We can't win like this."

Shroomish returned.

"Treecko! Absorb!"

"Dodge!" Yelled the trainer

But Zigzagoon was once again affected by the paralysis. Treecko sapped his health, and combined with poison, Zigzagoon fainted.

"Oh man, you are good. Taillow!"

Max's eye twitched at the name. (May called him Blinky behind his back, but Max found out anyway) He yelled "Pound!"

The little amphibian couldn't reach a flying bird with his tail and missed several times. Taillow just serenely flew in the air.

"Peck!"

Treecko fainted.

"Oh man." said Max. Shroomish would suffer the same fate and his only option was...

"Slakoth." he yelled unenthusiastically

"That." the trainer snorted, "Will fight me."

"um…yeah! Let's do this!"

"Taillow! Growl!"

Whether or not Slakoth was affected wasn't shown on Slakoth's face.

"Scratch!"

Slakoth lazily rolled over on his back.

"Taillow, peck!"

Taillow dived in and Slakoth rolled on the floor as he was smashed back.

"SLAKOTH! LISTEN TO ME! COME ONE PLEASE" yelled Max.

The sloth rubbed his eyes.

"Please Slakoth. Come on. I need this money or else I'll be broke and I'll fail as a trainer if I only have $5! Please Slakoth. This is my dream. Try Slakoth, try!"

Slakoth then fell asleep.

"Peck!"

Slakoth rolled back after a hit to his arms.

"Slakoth come on!" Max was trying to wake him up.

"Peck again! Keep on Pecking!"

Slakoth was thrown into the air by many attacks in a row, but even after enduring hits, Slakoth was clearly fine.

Max grabbed his pokedex and scanned Slakoth's health. He closed his eyes before looking at the scan: 100%

"What?" both trainers yelled.

"Wait..I get it." Max started after a while, "Slakoth WAS listening the whole time. (Well, most of the time.) He thought I said "Slack Off" when I called his name."

"Aw, that's cheap! Use your strongest peck!"

Taillow dived and rammed into Slakoth, only that after an explosion, the trainer's smirk disappeared.

"What? How?"

Slakoth gripped Taillow's beak in his claw.

"CRUSH CLAW!" yelled Max, "Then revenge!"

Slakoth grabbed Taillow tightly and slammed it onto the floor with twice the power of all the pecks combined

"Wow. I thought I had you." The trainer gave Max some money as he returned Taillow and walked off, "Good match though."

"Yeah!"As soon as the trainer left, Max turned around. "Thank you Slakoth!" Max hugged Slakoth, who grunted.

A flashing light appeared, blinding Max temporarily.

"Slakoth? What's going on?"

After the light subsided, Slakoth…no…this was not Slakoth. Slakoth was standing (and that was enough proof this wasn't Slakoth) and pounded his chest as he jumped up and down. It gave a mighty roar as it hugged Max back.

"VIGOROTH!"

….

….

"Ribs…." Max squeaked.

 **So what did you guys think? Lol, this chapter is twice as long as the others :P so I hope its better.**


	5. Recieving Poliwag

"Welcome to the Pokemon school." said a tired lady at the front desk.

"Hi!" said Max, much relieved he got out of the forest. It was still disappointing he never caught a pokemon in the forest other than Shroomish,but Max was excited by his first pokemon evolution. Vigoroth! Just like dad!

Max was in Roxanne's pokemon school, where he started 3 years ago with Ash to challenge Roxanne. Now, Max needed to train here to battle Roxanne.

"I would like to train here for the day." announced Max

"Sure. Whatever."

Max walked in, "Kenny!" He yelled. He saw a familiar boy in a yellow shirt standing in a battlefield.

His old friend Kenny beamed, "Max?"

Long ago, Max was allowed to fight with Kenny's Pokemon, since he was afraid of touching them.

"Max!" Kenny hugged Max, "Its been so long! And guess what? I got over my fear!"

"Great!"

"Yeah, although I'm still scared of ghost pokemon. Anyway, I caught some Pokemon!"

"Wow!" Max smiled, a little wounded in his pride since he only caught 1 by himself. "Can I see them?"

"Sure! Wait...I have a better idea! Lets battle!"

Max smiled. "Okay!"

The battle then began.

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

"Hey did you get that pokemon from Professor Birch? That is where Treecko is from!"

"Yeah! I showed up with Torchic's trainer! I'll tell you who he is after the battle!"

"Okay, Treecko, bullet seed!"

"Mudkip, mud slap!"

The barrage of seeds clumped into the mud thrown and scattered all over the floor.

"Mudkip! Water gun!"

"Treecko! Absorb! Then do it again!"

Treecko then absorbed the water gun attack, sapped Mudkip's health. Mudkip staggered.

"Tackle!" Treecko rammed into the dazed pokemon, who collapsed.

"Aw, good job Mudkip. You did great. Lets go, Poliwag!"

Max returned Treecko, "Thanks buddy. I just want to try our new friend. Vigoroth!"

The hyper monkey-like pokemon jumped out. Without waiting for Max's command, it leaped into the air, and attempted to attack, but missed.

"Poliwag! Belly drum!"

"Vigoroth! Focus punch before Poliwag has maximum attack!"

Vigoroth ignored Max and used fury swipes, which were easily blocked by defense curl.

"Vigoroth listen to me! Oh man, now he is TOO hyper!"

"Poliwag, water gun!"

Normally, that would have barely done anything, but Poliwag's attack was raised to the max. As Virgoroth leaped again, he was swept away by the torrent and fainted.

"Ugh," said Max, "Vigoroth, next time you have to listen to me. We need to work on that. Treecko, go!"

Treecko had already rested and was eager to fight.

"Polliwog, tackle!"

The tadpole rammed into Treecko, immediately taking out half of Treecko's health. "No! Absorb!"

Treecko gained some health back. "Now bullet seed!"

"Defense curl!" The seed pods bounced off Poliwag, "Water gun!"

"Dodge! Bullet seed!"

"Defense Curl!"

As Poliwag curled up, the seeds wrapped around him, blocking Poliwag from curling up.

"Wha?" Asked Kenny.

"Now, Pound!" yelled Max.

Treecko slammed into Poliwag, causing it to faint.

"How?" asked Kenny.

"I noticed you just relied on defense curl for blocking bullet seed, so I included a few leech seed in the attack, which not only drained your health, but stopped Poliwag from curling up."

"Wow! You are like amazing! I'm sorry I don't have any money to give...wait I know!"

"What?"

"You can take Poliwag!"

"WHAT? But he is yours!"

"But you have battled with him, and he seems to like you better. Poliwag really wants to go with you and travel because I kind of just want to become a teacher at the trainer school!"

"That's a great dream! I accept, Poliwag. Thank you Kenny."

"Take good care of him, won't you."

"I will!"

"I'm sorry I don't want to travel Poliwag. My dream is here, to train with Roxanne!"

Kenny hugged Poliwag one last time before the amphibian bounded over to Max.

"Hey," asked Max, "Who was the one who got Torchic?"

"Oh, oops forgot about him. Also, I believe you know him."

"Hello Max. Remember me?" behind Max stood the face of his old rival, Tommy


	6. Meeting TorchicSurskit

"Tommy."

"Hey." a red haired boy stepped out, wearing a purple track suit. "Its you again."

"So...you received the Torchic?"

"Yup, and I saw your Treecko. Hey, can I fight-and beat-you again?"

"Well, don't get disappointed if YOU lose."

"I'll judge!" offered Kenny, "Both trainers will use 3 pokemon. The battle will end when both pokemon are unable to continue. Battle begin!"

"Poliwag!" yelled Max, who wanted to train his new friend right away

"Magby!"

"Wait. You actually kept Magby?"

"Yeah. Isn't that the Poliwag?"

"I got it from Kenny!"

"Oh, whatever. Magby, fire spin!"

"Water Sport!" Poliwag barely flinched as the flames engulfing him died down quickly.

"Ember!" Magby fired out a fire attack

"Rain dance!" Poliwag jumped around, causing the sky to rain. The ember died down before reaching Poliwag.

"Confuse ray, Magby!" Magby's eyes glowed as an orb floated towards Poliwag. Max gritted his teeth as Poliwag stumbled.

"Fire punch!" Magby's fist glowed red, and the other, yellow.

"Poliwag, counter it with double slap!"

"Don't worry, Magby! Poliwag will just attack itself! Fire punch again!" Poliwag slapped himself twice, and Magby punched him twice. Poliwag did a double-take as he flew across the room from a super effective attack.

"How?" yelled Max, "Fire punch isn't really effective!"

"Well, while you started to not worry about fire punch and not even bother dodging them, the other fist used thunder punch."

"Clever. Water gun again!"

"Why bother?"

"Because I have a trick up my sleeves as well."

Poliwag fired a water gun and it hit himself. Then, Poliwag seemed better.

"What? Magby, thunder punch!"

"Keep on using water gun! Now, hypnosis!"

Magby fell asleep as Poliwag hit himself with water gun. "Belly drum! Now, water gun again!"

"I don't understand!" yelled Tommy trying to wake up Magby.

"Finish it, water gun!" Poliwag snapped out of his confusion, and only one water gun finished off Magby.

"Magby…is unable to battle." said Kenny, shocked.

"Yeah...can you explain that?"

"Poliwag's ability is water absorb. When he attacks himself, he gains health which was useful for belly drum. As you used thunder punch, Poliwag simply gained health back." Max smirked. He finally beat Tommy's Magby with Poliwag.

"Ugh, I never saw that coming. Go, Surskit!"

"Poliwag, do you still want to battle?" Poliwag was a prideful pokemon, and nodded, sure he could beat the skinny bug.

"Surskit, rain dance!"

"Thanks for boosting Poliwag's attacks!"

"Oh its not that. Sticky web! Then haze!"

Silk fired out, covering the battle field. A mysterious mist floated towards Poliwag and shrouded him for a second.

"Um…tackle"

"Tackle back!"

Surskit, at incredible speed, jumped from puddle to puddle in the rain, and when Poliwag stumbled forward, he was rammed in the stomach.

"Wow, that's fast!"

"Because you don't know why." smirked Tommy

"Come on Poliwag, attack! Belly drum from the last battle gave you maximum attack"

Poliwag fired water guns, but Surskit skidded gracefully along the water in the rain, seeming to become faster by the minute.

"Poliwag, tackle!" The tadpole clumsily leapt up, and missed the graceful bug.

"Agility and then quick attack!" Surskit slammed into Poliwag in a blink of an eye.

Poliwag still stood up after the beatings. "Bubble! Aim for the legs!"

Surskit leapt up for a final attack, but cloud of bubbles wrapped around him, and Surskit fell to the floor as the bubbles popped at the same time.

"Surskit!" yelled Tommy. Surskit's legs moved sluggishly.

"Tackle!" Poliwag slammed into the bug, who slumped on all 4 legs. Then, the bug still got up weakly.

"What?!" yelled Max, "The maximum attack…."

"Quick attack!" Surskit slammed into Poliwag, and the tadpole fell to the floor. Unlike Surskit, he never got up.

"Return, Poliwag!" Max sighed

"Swift swim is Surskit's ability so when I used rain dance, I never tried to benefit you. Also, haze wore off the belly drum stats and when you ran around with tackle, sticky web slowed him down."

"Clever."

"Wow…" muttered Kenny

"Shroomish!" Max yelled, sending out his last pokemon in battle

"Surskit, rain dance!"

"Stun spore!" before Surskit's ability could activate, he was covered in a powder that slowed him down. "Poison powder!"

Purple substance wavered over Surskit, and Surskit looked queasy.

"Bug bite!"

"Headbutt!" Shroomish rammed into Surskit and the bug fainted

"Surskit is unable to battle." announced Kenny

"Ugh, Torchic!"

"Stun spore!"

"Sand attack!" A dust of sand covered up the spores, "Peck!"

"Poison powder close range!" although Torchic was hit with the fatal spores, Shroomish took a lot of damage from the super effective attack

"Torchic, ember!"

"Shroomish, dodge, then leech seed! Absorb!"

Torchic stumbled as the health-sapping combo hit.

"Ember!" yelled Tommy. Torchic missed as Shroomish ducked, "Now sand attack!"

Before Shroomish could finish off with a headbutt, Torchic dug the leech seed out of the ground with his claws, and at the same time, covered Shroomish with the sand.

Shroomish stumbled blindly, like the time in the forest.

"Oh no," Max thought. Last time this happened, Shroomish was able to switch out in the forest.

"Torchic, ember!"

"Shroomish, run!" yelled Max, desperate on what to do. "Growth!"

Shroomish towered over Torchic, but still could not see

"Growth!" yelled Max again, "Keep on using that!" Shroomish grew taller and taller. Torchic tried for a peck, but bounced off.

"Headbutt!" yelled Max. As long as Shroomish's head was huge, accuracy wouldn't matter. There was seriously no where to run. As Torchic stumbled around trying to find somewhere to go, Shroomish smashed the ground and a loud explosion occurred. As the fog lifted, Shroomish coughed weakly, and Torchic had fainted.

"Torchic is unable to battle. That means Shroomish and Max…wait hold on."

"Huh?" asked Max. Shroomish shrunk down to his normal size, and then collapsed into Max's arms. There were scorch marks on Shroomish's back. "Wait a minute…."

"Fire spin." smiled Tommy.

"You did good Shroomish, take a good rest."

"Wow, never expected that." Kenny remarked

"Well, at least I didn't lose." said Tommy

"Boys, the principal would like to see you now."

"Whuh?" Everyone looked over at the front desk lady. Because they were so caught up battling, they had forgotten about everyone else. Max remembered why he was here.

"I am here to challenge the gym leader of Rustburo city."

"And here I am. I believe you are Max? and Tommy? Please come inside, we can battle later." another woman stepped out, "I have been watching your fight. It would be an honor to fight you. I am Roxanne."

 **Holy... I never realized how much I've written here. So anyway, how was the battle? Did I do good? Please leave reviews and look out for the clue in here that tells you of Poliwag's evolution...**


	7. Meeting NosepassGraveler

**Oops...I almost forgot about this story...sorry guys. But to make it up to you, I will continue. Enjoy! (and please leave a review so I know what to improve in)**

"Welcome." the woman ushered in Max and Tommy.

"Hello Tommy! And Max? It's been so long!" In front of the boys stood Roxanne, with two Stone badges gleaming in her hands, "I believe you have come to fight the gym?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then it's best to start right away! Will Kenny step up to be the referee?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great, this will be a 2 on 2 battles. Normally the challenger can switch out, but in this battle they can't."

"Huh?"

"I want BOTH of you to fight me at the same time. A double battle, because you both had a tie. Choose your Pokemon carefully, or else this will be a quick match." Roxanne smiled

"This match will be between challengers Max and Tommy and Gym Leader Roxanne. The battle will be over when both sides are unable to continue. Are you ready? Battle begin!" Kenny yelled, sounding a little nervous to be conducting his first official match.

"Treecko, go!" Max decided to send out his starter.

"Surskit!" Tommy yelled

"Nosepass and Graveler, I choose you!" Roxanne threw her Pokeballs and they both appeared.

"Surskit, start out with your sticky web!"

Max face palmed. This would affect Treecko as well. "Treecko, start out with leech seed!"

"Intercept both attacks Graveler! Nosepass thunder wave every where!"

"Um miss, wouldn't that affect your own Pokemon?" asked Kenny

"Wait and see, Kenny. Also, please refrain from talking during a match."

"Sorry ma'am."

As the sticky web and leech seed flew in the air, Graveler jumped and CAUGHT the attacks. He ripped apart the web before stomping on the seed. Then Nosepass spun in a circle over and over, generating electric waves from his nose. "Now follow up Graveler!"

Treecko stumbled as he was hit with the static. Surskit immediately stopped being the graceful bug. Graveler then used rollout, smashing both Pokemon at once.

"No! Treecko, absorb!"

"Surskit, bubble!"

"Nosepass, block."

As Treecko released a green orb and bubbles flew from Surskit, they bounced off Nosepass' wall. As they both tried to attack the walking compass, they forgot about Graveler.

"Magnitude! Then focus punch!" Surksit and Treecko collapsed under the shifting earth and while they were down, that left room for a powerful punch right behind them.

They both stood up weakly, their bodies crackling with electricity. Nosepass and Graveler looked fine.

"Absorb again!"

"Bubble! Keep on pushing!"

This time, Graveler jumped in front of Nosepass and used protect, letting both attacks bounce off.

"Rock blast! Now, brick break!"

"What?" Asked Tommy, "Who is..."

Nosepass jumped above Graveler's shield and fired a barrage of rocks. Surskit and Treecko rushed to dodge them, but then, Graveler jumped in the middle of them, and his arms slammed both Pokemon onto the floor. This time, both Pokemon didn't get up.

"This..." Tommy trembled, "Is all your fault!" He bellowed at Max

"What?!"

"No, both of you have equal blame. This was a double battle and I wanted to see how well you work as a team. This was a good match, better than I had in a while actually, but you need to learn how to work together. You saw the block and protects my Pokemon used as they covered for each other. Try to match that and I hope you boys come back after training."

With that, Roxanne walked out of the gym, leaving the boys with each other.


End file.
